


starlight

by Gideoff, tachyonic firefly (fireflies_never_die)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is an asshole and I love him too, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Ryuji is an oblivious bi and I love him, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gideoff/pseuds/Gideoff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflies_never_die/pseuds/tachyonic%20firefly
Summary: сколько бы его друзья ни стебались над его наблюдательностью, рюджи все равно замечает странности в поведении юске раньше других. и пытается изучать их, сам еще не зная, к чему все это приведет.





	1. ep. 1 – pilot

**Author's Note:**

> здравствуйте я опять пришел в рюкиту я тут надолго (все претензии к соавтору лл)

все складывается из мелких деталей, которые никто из их компании почему-то не хочет замечать. может, у них просто недостаточно наблюдательности. 

сначала, когда рюджи цепляется за эти вещи взглядом, ему кажется, что он просто глючит. от усталости, например. он же несколько часов стоял и позировал для юске, мало ли что привидится в полумраке коридоров его общежития, куда китагава переехал после того, как его опекун и учитель был уличен в плагиате и физическом насилии над учениками. слабый, нежно-голубой рассеянный отсвет вполне мог быть издевкой усталого мозга. не могут же у китагавы светиться глаза, правда? 

или все-таки могут, думает рюджи, когда они остаются вдвоем у акиры на чердаке. акира пошел попросить у хозяина горшок для сябу-сябу, такамаки рванула туда же, за кофе. 

крутящийся под ногами черный кот акиры, лукаво поблескивающий глазами, не в счет. кот никому не скажет, что, когда за окном сгущаются сумерки, юске китагава продолжает набрасывать что-то в блокноте, примостившись прямо на полу. кот никому не скажет, что на дешевой бумаге отчетливо видны карандашные линии, ровные и четкие, выведенные не дрогнувшей рукой в блекло-голубом свете, больше всего похожем на свет звезд. 

или все-таки могут. 

– тебе свет не включить? 

– а?.. – китагава поднимает голову, и нежный, почти ласковый мерцающий свет становится еще ярче, и у рюджи в горле встает комок, а ладони разом холодеют и мокнут, и перспектива оставаться с китагавой наедине приобретает неприятные, жутковатые очертания.

что, в конце концов, может сделать кот? 

– спасибо, я могу сам, – рассеянно роняет юске; 

_ выключатель сдвигается с места сам по себе.  _

рюджи стоит, не шевелясь, повторяя знакомый щелчок выключателя в голове снова и снова. моргана уже успел свернуться клубком на кровати своего хозяина. беспардонное противное животное, которое курусу ухитрился где-то подобрать – и ухитрился же уломать хозяина его оставить! а теперь таскает с собой, носится, как с писаной торбой… 

он не мог нажать на кнопку; не мог никто. 

но энергосберегающая лампа под потолком отсвечивает тускло, равнодушным мертвенным светом заливает скошенные стены мансарды. 

– акира раздобыл горшок! – объявляет такамаки, заглянув в комнату. беззаботная и спокойная, как всегда, уверенная в себе – глаза блестят, улыбка до ушей, и все при ней. 

так бы она улыбалась, зная, что с одним из ее друзей что-то не то? у такамаки к китагаве отношение почти материнское, позировать она ему больше не позирует, конечно, но присматривает за ним. периодически пинает рюджи сгонять с ним в магазин, хотя ему не нужны напоминания об этом – если бы не сакамото, китагава имел бы все шансы скопытиться от голода. просто потому что он предпочитает изводить все свои деньги на кисти и краски и холсты, или на дорогие, красивые, но явно не для его кошелька подарки друзьям. 

китагава очень странный. такое впечатление, что он не всегда понимает, что правильно, а что не очень. 

– мы идем за продуктами. рюджи! собирайся! и ты, юске, тоже, а то приклеился к полу – еще занозу занесешь. 

рюджи думает, что еще одна странность юске заключается в том, с какой грацией он выполняет самые простейшие, идиотские даже действия. разве справедливо, что он с его атлетическими тренировками двигается резко, дергано, будто торопится везде и сразу, а китагава, тяжелее этюдника и ответственности за свою жизнь ничего не поднимавший, изящен и гибок, так что и метафоры не подберешь сразу. еще одна странность – в том, что рюджи никак не может не смотреть на него. концентрируется на нем, как на финишной прямой, как на стартовом сигнале, и это напрягает, потому что бежать к юске опасно. 

выходя из “леблан”, рюджи косится на китагаву. его глаза больше не светятся. 

рюджи немного жаль. 

***

в магазине шумно, и китагава заметно съеживается. и не скажешь, что в нем почти под шесть футов росту. рюджи на два дюйма ниже, и он сутулится, и все-таки сейчас китагава смутно кажется ему потерянным, чужим в этой толпе. сакамото побаивается людей со светящимися глазами и не доверяет эксцентричным художникам. сакамото открывает рот прежде, чем кто бы то ни было успевает: 

– давайте закончим сябу-сябу овсянкой? 

– еще один, – ворчит анн. овсянка все равно оказывается в тележке, и никто почему-то не замечает, что юске выглядит самую малость счастливым. выражение лица неизменно, уголки губ не поднимаются ни на миллиметр, но рюджи чудится отблеск того прохладного сияния в его глазах. 


	2. ep. 2 – research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> эпизод, в котором акира курусу думает, что акечи горо – пришелец, акечи горо думает, что акира курусу – пришелец, а сакамото рюджи просто пытается спокойно в кои-то веки прочитать книгу, и не одну.

если бы не их гоп-компания, сакамото и ногой не ступил бы в “леблан”. он терпеть не может кофе, да и от чаев в восторг не приходит, он спокойно может прожить на напитках для спортсменов сколько угодно. поэтому, если рюджи и заносит в кофейню шальным ветром, то происходит это исключительно по вине его верности друзьям. соджиро, конечно, ворчит, что шумные подростки отпугивают клиентуру, но рюджи лучше всех в его нарочитом раздражении видит плохо скрываемую симпатию. 

ну, или так ему хочется думать. 

поэтому сегодня во взгляде владельца “леблан” читается совершенно явное изумление, когда колокольчик над дверью оповещает его о посетителе, а в дверь вваливается рюджи – и вполне считающаяся за отдельного человека спортивная сумка, битком набитая всякими нелепыми журналами о сверхъестественном и книжками из библиотеки. 

вообще-то сакамото рюджи не читает книг кроме манги, но тут ситуация серьезная. 

– и чем же я могу служить? – интересуется соджиро, многозначительно поднимая бровь. рюджи шлепает ему на стойку несколько смятых купюр, выуженных из кошелька. 

– если я куплю у вас карри, сколько я могу здесь оставаться?

соджиро размышляет, глядя то на стойку, то на нахального школьника, хмыкает себе под нос и одобрительно кивает: 

– сиди сколько влезет, главное, к стулу не приклейся. будет тебе твоё карри. 

рюджи пристраивается за столиком в самом дальнем углу и берется за дело. извлекает из сумки сразу несколько книжек и парочку журналов, штудирует их, совершенно забыв про стынущее на столе карри. бардака на столе только прибавляется, в голове у рюджи – тем более. 

– сумерки, блять, какие-то, – бормочет он себе под нос спустя час, откидываясь назад и откладывая очередную затрёпанную библиотечную книжку. “все о вампирах: энциклопедия для девочек”. 

вариантов меньше не становится. больше, впрочем, тоже. телекинез? а точно ли это был телекинез? так или иначе, им, судя по результатам, могла баловаться чуть ли не любая сверхъестественная тварь. или даже банальный экстрасенс. светящиеся глаза? блин, ну не саламандра же юске, честное слово. 

он перебирает книжку за книжкой, прочитанные – точнее, просмотренные в любом мало-мальски интересном месте – складывает в стопку, пытаясь создать иллюзию порядка и опереться хоть на что-то. выуживает из сумки бутылку воды, отхлёбывает из нее жадно – надо же, сам не заметил, как в горле пересохло – и совершенно случайно обнаруживает, что напротив него уже успел кто-то примоститься. 

кто-то пиздец как хорошо ему знакомый. рюджи немедленно закашливается, чудом не заплевав библиотечную книжку водой, и только нечеловеческим усилием воли заставляет себя не взвыть на весь “леблан”. 

– ты как так подкрался? – интересуется сакамото, поспешно заталкивая лежащую перед ним книжку в сумку, почти как хлебные палочки, которых в этой пропахшей кофе дыре, естественно, не доискаться. у акиры все как всегда – рожа усталая, будто он только что марафон пробежал и до этого ночь не спал, и при этом ехидная, сил нет. а эта его ухмылочка… ее одной хватает, чтобы заподозрить курусу во всех смертных грехах разом. 

– каком кверху, – отвечает акира, невозмутимо подгребая к себе тарелку с нетронутым карри. рюджи не то что бы протестует, хотя вообще-то платил он, а курусу ему не девушка и даже не помощник, чтобы его сейчас просто за красивые глаза подкармливать. 

вообще-то акира довольно глазастый парень, размышляет рюджи. вообще-то он сразу просек, где у камошиды слабые места и как вывести этого ублюдка на чистую воду. и с учителем китагавы похожая история вышла… 

– слушай, ты же наблюдательный, верно? 

акира молчит, только очками отсвечивает. правильно делает, вопрос-то чисто риторический. 

– тебе никогда не казалось, что с кем-то из твоих друзей… ну, что-то странное? что-то не то. 

акира опять помалкивает, но на сей раз реагирует несколько более оживленно. оглядывается сначала на дверь в кафе, потом на соджиро, безмятежно возящегося за барной стойкой. 

резко встает из-за стола, опираясь на него ладонями для баланса, чуть ли не в лоб рюджи упирается своим и заговорщическим тоном изрекает: 

– кажется. горо помнишь? 

– этого вот этого патлатого чудилу? который еще с лозой по школе весной бегал? и по телику его вечно крутят, экстрасенса хренова...

– ну, положим, меня с вами тогда еще не было. но наверняка. слышал же, как нашумело его расследование про призраков в джубан-холле?

– спрашиваешь! да про это вся школа жужжала, на каждом углу “акечи то, акечи сё, вот бы он и из меня призраков изгнал”... сэм винчестер недобитый. 

акира тормозит с ответом – хорошо так, как минимум на пару минут. паузу выдерживает, засранец этакий, для драматизму. рюджи уже успел слегка отклониться назад, цапнуть бутылку и хлебнуть еще немножко для храбрости, когда курусу все-таки заговорил: 

– мне кажется, он пришелец. 

в этот раз рюджи все-таки не успевает спасти книжку. 

– или еще кто-нибудь в таком роде. – добавляет акира, насладившись чужой реакцией, но ситуации это совершенно не спасает. 

– а с чего ты это взял-то? – хрипит сакамото, пытаясь продышаться. надо завязывать с привычкой булькать водичкой во время важных разговоров, ой надо. 

причины, которые перечисляет курусу, оказываются на удивление обыденными. какие-то там каверзные вопросы. какая-то там заинтересованность в паранормальном. сундучок или чемоданчик, черт его разберет. 

и лоза эта дурацкая. 

нет, думает рюджи, настоящий пришелец вообще не будет соваться в такие темы. настоящий пришелец будет сидеть тихо. почти ни с кем не общаться. настоящий пришелец, наверное, не сможет сразу сбалансировать свое поведение в обществе, но стараться будет усердно. прокалываться будет редко, но метко… 

настоящий пришелец, думает рюджи, совсем рядом. поразительно, что акира еще не заметил. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> планирую поддерживать формат коротких глав, потому что мне так комфортнее писать.


	3. a reliable friend

экзамены, думает рюджи, придумал сатана. 

конец семестра принес сразу несколько проблем. во-первых, зачеты. уроки превращаются в бесконечную череду возни с тестовыми бланками, вопросами, ставящими в тупик, и кромешным занудством. курусу начинает ехидничать в два раза меньше обычного. такамаки выглядит куда более потрепанной и усталой, и у нее на лице написано, что она чуть не опоздала в школу, потому что уснула в метро и проспала свою остановку. общение всей компании сводится к ленивому нытью в чатике, периодически разбавляемому мемами, которые скидывает по доброте душевной футаба. юске почти все время молчит. 

рюджи все еще не может выкинуть из головы тот разговор с акирой, как бы ни старался. точно ли он про горо говорил? пойди пойми его. с тех пор рюджи и рад был бы перелопатить весь интернет и половину городской библиотеки в поисках информации, но из-за экзаменов времени не хватало даже в видеоигры поиграть.

спасибо, что на тренировки силы оставались. 

анн: мне кажется, нам не помешало бы развеяться после экзаменов

акира: пеплом по ветру лол

рюджи: а я бы не отказался

акира: в синдзюку я с тобой больше не хожу

рюджи: это че за наезды

юске: а что произошло в синдзюку? 

анн: о смотрите кто пришел

анн: ты где пропадал? 

рюджи: курусу засранец только посмей

акира: в общем рюджи съебался развлекаться без меня

рюджи уже начинает жалеть о том, что вообще отвлекся от своих упражнений в пользу требующего внимания общего чата, когда кто-то пишет ему в личку. 

юске: а что ты делал в синдзюку?

рюджи с удовольствием проигнорировал бы это сообщение и не стал объяснять, что там вышла за история. но значок “прочитано”. 

конечно, он его сдаст. 

юске: я никогда там не был, но есть вероятность, что мне придется посетить этот квартал. 

юске: я хотел бы заручиться твоей поддержкой в незнакомых обстоятельствах. 

рюджи: а че я сразу

юске: но ты же там уже был. 

юске: и, если верить словам курусу, успел освоиться. 

с одной стороны рюджи совершенно не планировал возвращаться в синдзюку в обозримом будущем. не-а, хватит, хлебнул уже взрослой жизни по горло. в кабуки-чо и без него веселья хватает, не хватало еще только погрузиться в это глубже. 

с другой – полевые наблюдения. в незнакомой обстановке китагава почти наверняка проколется, выдаст себя хоть чем-то – или все-таки подтвердит слабую, едва теплящуюся надежду сакамото на то, что ему все примерещилось и это расследование не будет омрачать им летние каникулы. 

рюджи: тебе вообще зачем туда

юске: мне нужно по учебе. 

юске: так я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

рюджи тяжело вздыхает и косится на календарь. в принципе эта суббота у них выходная. и, в принципе, если не повторять ошибок с формой, затея может выйти не такой провальной, как та прогулка с курусу. 

чертов засранец. 

рюджи: без базара

рюджи: эта суббота подойдет?

юске: более чем. 

юске: мне чрезвычайно повезло иметь такого надежного друга, как ты. 

книжки про пришельцев и демонов на столе смутно подсказывают рюджи, что юске может и ошибаться в своих суждениях. пока не время поправлять его. 

пока. 

 

китагава запаздывает. на станции синдзюку, как и всегда, людно, и народ самый разношерстный. когда рюджи наконец-то приходит смс, он едва не роняет телефон – сакамото изрядно надоело торчать столбом среди людей, да и оделся он, как ему кажется, слишком вызывающе. слишком непривычно. 

но нужно же как-то сканать за своего в толпе тусовщиков, которым не указ ни возрастные ограничения, ни правила приличий. рюджи нервно теребит слишком массивную цепочку с закосом под золото, наконец оставляет ее в покое и читает уже долбучую смску. 

акира: удачно повеселиться

акира: не забывай о безопасности

очень кстати вспомнив про возможность записывать голосовые сообщения, сакамото сдавленно шипит в микрофон что-то слегка матерное и частично упоминающее все семейство курусу вплоть до седьмого поколения. убрать телефон так и не успевает – следующее сообщение уже от юске. 

юске: я на станции. 

юске: ты не опаздываешь? 

рюджи: че я тут уже полчаса торчу если не больше

юске: быть не может. 

юске: у меня память на лица, а тебя я здесь не видел, хоть и обшарил каждый уголок. 

рюджи: гонишь. 

юске: подразумеваю, что ты подозреваешь меня во лжи, и вынужден с величайшим прискорбием указать тебе на то, что ты ошибаешься. 

рюджи: …

рюджи: как там твоя станция называется гришь 

юске: синдзюку-санчомэ. 

в этот раз сакамото матерится уже без адресата – и, рассудив, что объяснять слишком долго, припускает к подземному переходу. 

действительно, китагава на станции. и, судя по всему, довольно давно – стенку подпирает, сумку-почтальонку вообще на пол положил. 

– эй! – сакамото машет ему рукой, откидывая в сторону – хотя бы на время – все сомнения. китагава все еще его друг, и они все еще собираются сегодня повеселиться, как настоящие друзья. 

– роза ветров? – подкалывает, указывая на символ на майке китагавы. розой этот символ называть не совсем правильно – скорее уж морская звезда – но в остальном очень похоже. 

и красиво. 

ему действительно идет, в леггинсах с космическим принтом и этой нарочито просторной майке он совсем неземной. худой, тонкий, так и кажется, что сейчас взлетит. вот головной убор на нем видеть непривычно, это да. 

и опять космос. 

рюджи кажется, когда стемнеет, знакомое бледно-голубое сияние звезд обязательно вернется, и почему-то в этот раз эта перспектива его не пугает так сильно. 

– а?.. да, – китагава опускает взгляд на свою одежду, задумчиво улыбаясь, – я решил, что она поможет нам найти путь к моему вдохновению. 

– обязательно! – рюджи подбирает с пола сумку юске, взвешивая ее на руке – ух ты, тяжелая. интересно, чего он туда напихал? 

– ну че, куда направимся? хочешь в императорский сад? 

не хочет – качает головой. 

– мне… желательно бы найти что-то менее рутинное. 

– это с какого перепугу императорский сад рутинный?.. – они потихоньку шагают к выходу со станции, неспешно переговариваясь. время едва ли позднее, всего-то половина девятого, но сакамото уже прикидывает лихорадочно, куда же китагаву понесет и сможет ли он его защитить в случае чего. он же совсем не от мира сего, этот балбес… ловит себя на мыслях о том, что просто ненормально тянется опекать потенциального пришельца, и только спокойная, размеренная речь юске отвлекает его. 

– видишь ли, я решил посетить этот квартал ради вызова самому себе. нам поручили сдать как минимум одну работу, вдохновленную чем-то вне зоны комфорта. иными словами, что-то, выходящее за рамки рутины. 

– звучит круто, – рассеянно брякнул сакамото, начиная шагать по большой улице – и тут же заставляя себя тормознуть и свернуть на улочку поуже, вслед за китагавой, который явно намылился в том направлении. хреново. рюджи совершенно здесь не ориентируется, один опыт посещения синдзюку (закончившийся плачевно) еще ни о чем не говорит. 

– довольно многие мои одноклассники уже были здесь, так или иначе, однако мое восприятие свежо и открыто для всего, что может мне предложить синдзюку. 

темно на улице не было, однако глаза у юске все равно сияли, пока он говорил про свое творчество. 

ладно, ради этого не жалко было и в квартал красных фонарей забрести, если потребуется. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> заебал и себя и вас, не знаю когда буду еще добавку писать, но обнаружил что в загашнике лежит парочка интересных штук, и как бы хулио-то не выложить когда вовсе даже си.


End file.
